Mass Effect: The Kim Possible Chronicles
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Fusion AU. The Galaxy's greatest hero has fallen when it needs him the most. Now, in his place, a young Alliance Captain and her crew will try to rise up and follow in his footsteps.
1. Chapter 1

_**Characters and some events are the property of Walt Disney Productions and Bioware respectively. No profit was made in the writing of this story.**_

_The next ship in the line is ready, Admiral Hackett. _

_The _SSV Middleton_. But it isn't the ship itself that made the Normandy great, Councilor Anderson. If she's going to follow the Normandy's example, she'll need a captain that can follow Shepard's. _

_Possible just made it up for promotion to Captain, the youngest to reach the rank in Alliance history. I think she's earned her wings._

_Hm, Possible, Kimberly A.? Earth-born, mother's a brain surgeon, father a rocket scientist… one who worked on the Normandy Project with the Turians. She joined the Alliance with her best friend, Stoppable, Ronald D, who has since joined a black ops team out of the _SSV Yamanouchi_. I'm vaguely concerned about her vigilante activities as a youth, though. _

_She helped people and is completely dedicated to her cause. Not all that different than Commander Shepard if you ask me._

_I'll start the necessary paperwork, and get Possible her boat._

**In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization.**

**In the decades that followed, those mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars.**

**The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.**

**They called it the greatest discovery in human history.**

**The civilizations of the galaxy call it…**

**_Mass Effect_**

_**The Kim Possible Chronicles **_

**Chapter One: A Hero Falls**

_**Border of Citadel space, 2183**_

It had been one month since the Battle of the Citadel. The reaper Sovereign was destroyed, and Saren was dead. Commander Shepard, the first human Council SPECTRE and commander of the _SSV Normandy SR1_, was assigned to seek out the remains of Saren's Geth army in the outermost reaches of Citadel space.

"This is a waste of time," XO Pressley, second in command of the _Normandy,_ complained as he pressed a few holographic buttons on his display. "Not a single Geth reading anywhere."

"Three Alliance ships disappeared in the last month," Jeff "Joker" Moreau, pilot of the _Normandy,_ shrugged. "Something's getting 'em."

"My money is on slavers," Pressley snorted, "The Terminus Systems are crawling with them…" He stopped and looked at his watch. "And where the hell is Chief Williams? She was supposed to relieve me thirty minutes ago."

Joker rotated his chair and gave him a look. "Oh. Right. Silly me." Pressley rolled his eyes. "Wish I was sleeping with a Commander."

"Oh, do you?" Joker smiled wickedly.

"A FEMALE Commander, Moreau," Pressley snorted and turned away. "Maybe the XO of the _Kilimanjaro_; she's cute for her age."

Meanwhile, below deck in the Commander's quarters, a mid-twenties brunette rolled to her side and propped her head up with her hand. "You're distracted," Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams stated matter-of-factly, gazing down at the man beside her.

"You're imagining things, Ash," Commander Shepard responded, staring at the ceiling.

"I outlasted you. That's never happened before, so talk," the Gunnery Chief ordered, poking him in the side.

"Just got a bad feeling about this…" Shepard replied, glancing away.

Ashley frowned at that. "I gave you every chance and excuse to back out before Ilos."

"Not about that," He said as he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You should know better… it's just… those three ships…"

"Ships disappear all the time, slavers, Geth, doesn't mean it's… _them._" Ashley said, squeezing his hand.

"Maybe, maybe not," Shepard sighed, "I do hope for the latter, though." He then glanced to the clock on his desk. "Huh. When are you to report for duty, Chief?"

"Oh Eight Hundred, why do you…" She asked as she glanced to the time too, and the room was suddenly filled with explicit language.

Shepard smiled as Ashley scrambled for her uniform. "I'll have your tardy write up later, Chief," he called after her as she went for the door and laughed when she flipped him off.

Back on the bridge, Joker laughed as he ended the com, "That was the Commander. The Chief overslept and 'told him' she was going to be late." Joker snorted.

"Sir, I'm picking up a ship," the radar operator spoke up as she operated her holographic console. "It's changing to an intercept course."

"That's impossible," Pressley shook his head as he worked his console. "Our stealth systems are online. The Geth don't have that kind of technology…"

"It's not Geth…" Joker said gravely. "Hang on!"

---

**Pinnacle Station**

The airlock hatch hissed as a young, redheaded woman in a Systems Alliance Captain's uniform walked through into the training facility. "Welcome to Pinnacle Station, Ma'am," the receptionist stood and saluted as the captain came to a stop. "How can we help you?" She asked as the captain returned the salute.

"Captain Kimberly Possible, looking for the crew of the _SSV Yamanouchi_," She replied, "One in particular: Commander Ronald Stoppable."

"They are currently at Simulator 2271," The receptionist replied with directions in hand.

Kim thanked her and made her way down the hall. Despite her calm, cool appearance, her heart was racing. It had been almost six years since she'd been able to see her best friend face to face, and she was just a few steps away from finally seeing his big ears and dopy grin again. It took every bit of her willpower not to break into a run right then and there. But she was a captain now. She could save the tearful glomp for behind closed doors.

Kim came up to the monitoring station and saw a group of Marines and Asari Commandos watching the simulation intently.

"Kim Possible," a voice spoke up, and she turned to see an asari in white-and-pink Phoenix armor with a matching pink headband over her head tendrils. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Have we met?" Kim asked the blue-skinned alien.

"No, we have not," The asari smiled, "I am Yori, Commander Stoppable's second-in-command and leader of the Yamanouchi Commando Unit. The Commander speaks very highly and very often of you and keeps a picture of you in his quarters."

A wave of irritation ran through her before she forced it back down. "Where is the Commander?"

"He's in the Eden Prime Simulation," Yori nodded, and Kim turned to see the simulated landscape with Geth and human Husks roaming.

"Where is he?" Kim asked, looking over the battlefield. Yori simply smirked.

Kim studied the landscape and still only saw signs of Geth and the Husks patrolling. A moment later, a geth began buzzing and wheezing as it was lifted into the air, impaled back to front on a slim sword.

The Geth fell sparking and twitching as a tall male figure in light armor seemed to appear out of thin air. "Optical camouflage?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Prototype system the Alliance has cooked up," Yori replied, "That's part of what we do: test out the new toys in the field."

"Ah… excuse me for a sec," Kim said as she walked away from the simulator just as the soldier rolled for cover, pulled a pistol, and began firing on the surprised Geth and a group of nearby Husks, the latter exploding violently as they blindly made their way forward.

The next wave of approaching Geth looked to each other and made several clicks and buzzing sounds and nodded to one another. They then quickly spread for cover as the soldier opened fired on them again.

The cybernetics were about to make another rush when the rear most Geth glanced up just in time for the heel of an armored boot to come down and shatter its single optic. "That's one down!" Kim growled, drawing her assault rifle from the back of her standard-issue, medium-sized, jet-black N7 Onyx armor with the trademark red-and-white-trimmed stripe running down her right arm and the N7 logo printed in block letters across the left breastplate. She jumped across the cover the Geth had been using and rolled along the ground before dashing toward the camouflage-colored soldier. She jumped and rolled across the large rock he was using for cover and landed beside him. "Mind if I join you?" she asked with a smile.

While she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was smiling as he nodded to her. She took a deep breath as the adrenaline began to sing in her ears before the two rolled out from cover and began firing on the simulated synthetics. She quickly replaced her rifle and drew a shotgun from the small of her back for close-range combat as she pressed her back to her companion's. "Switch to Disruptor Rounds. Geth hate those," the muffled voice of her friend instructed and Kim did as told.

It took but a few moments of gunfire for the two soldiers to be the only ones left standing. A moment later, the holographic landscape faded away. Kim replaced her shotgun and blushed when she saw the audience outside the simulator's transparent walls cheering and whooping. "K…KP?" Kim turned to the armored soldier and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Ron," She said softly as he removed the helmet and held it at his side.

"KP… is that really you?" He asked, and Kim smiled at his deepened voice. He was taller now than when the Systems Alliance Marine Corps split them up, but she couldn't tell by the armor if his shoulders and build were stronger or if it was just the heavy battle gear. His face, on the other hand, the cock-eyed smile, the eighteen freckles that crossed his cheeks and bridge of his nose, and those big goofy ears under a mess of unruly blond hair were all exactly as she remembered.

Kim answered by closing the distance, circling his waist with her arms, and resting her head on his chest. Regs be damned, she was hugging her best friend. "I missed you," She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his face into her hair.

She had fooled herself for the last six years in thinking the live video coms and emails were good enough. Nothing beat being in her best friend's arms. They weren't sure how long they remained in their embrace before Kim pulled back. "Let's go for a walk."

The two walked out of the simulator, and Ron gave Yori instructions on what to do with the Unit. She nodded and trotted back to the group of Marines and Asari.

Ron yelped suddenly when Kim punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You told me you were the ship cook," She said with a frown.

"I _am_ the _Yamanouchi_'s cook, KP," Ron replied, rubbing his arm. "I just couldn't tell you what my other responsibilities were… It's a big hush-hush project Admiral Carlton cooked up with the Asari leadership. How did you find out anyway? It was supposed to be need-to-know info."

"When a girl gets promoted to Captain, and thereby gets assigned a ship and starts digging through dossiers of potential crewmembers, she gets to dig in all the details. Speaking of which… when they told me to pick out my XO, I could only think of one person I'd trust to have my back on a ship… who could keep me from having the whole Captain-thing go straight to my head… so…" She said glancing down to her feet. "What do you say, Commander? Wanna be my XO?"

"Have you talked to my Captain?" Ron said after a moment of thought.

"Yup," Kim nodded, "He said you were one of the finest leaders he's had the privilege to work alongside. He said it would be your call and if you wanted, he'd sign off on it."

"Well, then…" Ron turned his back on her. "I don't know. KP… I'm really at home on the _Yamanouchi_…"

Kim frowned but her eyes widened when Ron turned back to her with a serious expression then snapped to attention with a salute. "Commander Ronald D. Stoppable, reporting for duty as Executive Officer of the… uh…" His pose faulted when he looked curious. "What's the name of your boat, Cap P?"

Kim smiled brightly then walked backwards a few steps from Ron before turning to the window overlooking the ship dock. Ron walked up beside her, and she pointed to a _Normandy_-class frigate. It looked almost exactly like the _SSV Normandy_, the stealth scout ship made famous by the legendary Commander John Shepard, the human Spectre who saved the Citadel from the rogue Spectre Saren and an army of Geth only a month earlier.

"Her name's the _SSV Middleton SR1A_." Kim said as Ron looked over the small, smoothly rounded, white and black ship with four heat-sink thrusters, two per rear wing, with the name _Middleton_ printed across the side of the ship, and _SR1A_ on the wings.

"The _Middleton_?" Ron asked as the two smiled at each other. "Who says you can't go home again."

"So, how have you done on assigning the crew?" Ron asked, looking over the ship.

"You were really the first that I definitely wanted on board," Kim replied, her own eyes following the contours of the frigate. "I was surprised to find out Felix Renton had become an accomplished Alliance pilot; he accepted the pilot spot before I could even explain what I wanted him to do. The rest… we have the basic service team but lead spots are still open. I need a Security Chief, Weapons Specialist, Lead Science Officer, and a Chief Physician."

"Can I make a suggestion for Security Chief?" Ron asked after a moment.

"Please and thank you," Kim chuckled.

"How about Yori N'Paja?" Ron asked, "She's great with detail, and I've worked with her for the last couple years, that is, if you don't mind aliens on your crew…"

"Admiral Hackett and Councilor Anderson actually encouraged me to accept non-Alliance members should I deem them trustworthy. I think they want to try duplicating the success Commander Shepard had with the _Normandy_. So, is she trustworthy enough, Ron?"

"I trust her with my back as much as I trust you, Cap P." Ron nodded.

"Alright, I'll get with Captain Sensei, and see if he'd be willing to part with another member of his crew…" Kim said and then blushed slightly, "Let's try to leave the rest of his crew alone, I doubt he'd want me to clean out his ship."

---

"Captain Possible is aboard," the _Middleton_'s VI spoke as Kim walked back onboard her ship with Ron and Yori behind her. "Helmsman Renton stands relieved."

"Oh, yeah!" Ron breathed out after he took a deep breath. "That's the good stuff!"

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked as she glanced to Ron's Asari companion, who only shrugged.

"The Ron-man loves the new ship smell!" Ron gushed, and Kim and Yori rolled their eyes.

"Oh, come on," Kim couldn't help but smile as they walked into the bridge. "You can stow your gear in the barracks on the next level. Take either door toward the rear of the CIC and follow the stairs down one level. I wish we could give everyone more privacy, but as you can see this isn't exactly the _Destiny Ascension_."

"It will be fine," Yori smiled and saluted her new commander. "I look forward to serving with you, Captain," Yori said, saluting the redhead. Kim returned the salute, and Yori went on toward the barracks.

"Ron-man!" A voice called from the front of the ship, and Ron turned to see a man waving from a wheelchair locked into the main control station of the ship.

"Felix!" Ron exclaimed before going to into the small bridge area. "How ya been?"

"All good, all good," Felix nodded, "Together again, huh?"

"Wouldn't have missed it," Ron nodded, "Think you can handle this thing?"

"She's one of the best ships in the fleet, Brother," Felix nodded, "there isn't a ship out there that's any better… except maybe the _Normandy_ itself."

"I'll leave you boys to catch up," Kim said with a smile. "I'll be in my cabin, taking a nice, hot shower. Take us out and set a course for the Fifth Fleet's current location. We need to finish filling this crew out."

"Aye, Captain," Felix said as he began powering up the _Middleton's_ engines.

The locks on the wings of the _Middleton_ unsnapped as the docking bridge retracted and slid away. _SSV Middleton to Pinnacle Station Control, we are leaving orbit._ Felix said through a communication.

_Roger that, Middleton. Have a safe flight. Pinnacle out._ Replied the control tower as the _Middleton_'s FTL Drive came online and rocketed the ship away.

---

Kim sighed as she leaned against the small shower stall. Normally, she would use the communal shower in the crew quarters area, but she needed some private time since her reunion with Ron. To be honest, she really didn't care for the design of the bathroom area of her cabin. It was little more than a closet, and after being trapped in a sinking crate during her and Ron's more adventurous teenaged days fighting criminals on Earth, she had some slight issues with small spaces.

But some very hot water cascading over her helped to ease her claustrophobia and her mind also aided by focusing on other things like her new role as Captain, Ron, finding more candidates for her crew, Ron, contacting her parents and brothers and telling them that she was a Captain of her own ship now and working with Ron again, and just Ron in general.

She sighed before reaching down and turning off the water. She didn't want to use up the whole water supply on one trip. Unlikely, but she didn't want to risk it. She stepped out and dried off before wrapping the towel around her body. She jumped slightly when she stepped out of the bathroom and found Ron stretched out on her bed.

"Ron!" She gasped, "What are you doing in here?"

"Listening to your radio, and I thought I'd catch up with my best friend," Ron smiled at her.

"I locked the door," Kim frowned deepened.

"Please, KP, do you honestly believe I couldn't pick out every single password you could ever think of?" Ron quirked an eyebrow.

Kim planted her hands on her hips. "So, it was you who broke into my diary?"

"Nope, no need to read how you think. Knew pretty much what it was going to say, so there wasn't much need," Ron smiled warmly, "That was Jim and Tim."

"Hmm," Kim grunted.

"So, are you still seeing that Erik guy?" Ron asked almost sounding like he didn't care.

"Nope. Long distance and finding him in bed with another girl tends to bring things to a halt," Kim smiled tightly.

"Ouch," Ron grimaced. "Anyone we know?"

"You could say that…" Kim bit her lip. "Joss…"

"Joss Possible? Sweet little Joss?" Ron blinked in surprise. "No way…"

"Yes way, apparently she wanted to be EXACTLY like me… including sleeping with my boyfriend!" Kim shook her head, "But that's water under the bridge. I'm setting my sights on other things."

"Like what?" Ron asked curiously as she approached his side of the bed.

"Other things…" She whispered as she leaned toward him.

Ron's eyes widened as he gulped. "K-K-KP… you know… we're close… but… there ARE Regs against things like this…"

"Since when have we ever followed the rules?" Kim smiled before moving her face closer to his.

Just as her lips were about to capture his, Felix's voice filled the room. "Bridge to Captain Possible."

Kim stood up and exhaled roughly. "This is Possible. What's the sitch, Felix?"

"We just picked up an Alliance distress beacon," Felix informed, "Captain… it's the _Normandy._"

Kim and Ron looked at each other as shock registered on both of their faces. "Get us there now, Felix. We're on our way to the CIC."

"We?" Felix asked after a moment.

"Possible out," Kim cut the com.

---

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday!" Joker cried out on every com frequency as the devastated _Normandy_ limped through space in an attempt to escape her attacker. Large chunks of its hull had been blown off along with its farthest port thruster. And the rest of the thrusters were too heavily damaged to do more than crawl as dark smoke lined its path through space from the burning gashes along her hull. "This is _SSV Normandy_! We are under attack, critical damage, and we need assistance. Mayday!"

The crew quarters screams and explosions filled the air as Chief Ashley Williams struggled to finish putting on her battle armor. She glanced at a loud explosion and scream and watched a young woman fly through the air in flames before crashing through the metallic dining table. She gulped before she pulled on her breather helmet and sealing her suit. "Commander!" She called out when she saw the familiar N7 Onyx-armored figure standing at the front control panel among the cryo pods.

"I just launched the SOS beacon," Commander Shepard stated without looking back at the Marine.

"Will the Alliance get here in time?" Ashley asked, unable to disguise the fear in her voice.

"The Alliance won't abandon us," Shepard said as he tossed her a fire extinguisher before using one himself to put out some of the many flames.

"Joker's won't abandon ship," Ashley said as she dodged a falling strand of cables. "I'm not going anywhere either."

"I'll get Joker," Shepard said, turning and walking toward her. "I need you to get everyone off this ship."

"I'm not leaving you," Ashley shook her head defiantly.

"Ashley, go. Now." Shepard said as he touched her arm. "I'll be right behind you with Joker."

She hesitated a moment before nodding slowly. "Aye, Skipper… be careful…" She said as she turned and ran toward the escape shuttles, "And hurry!"

Shepard took a deep breath through his breather before making his way through the burning ship. He started to go up the stairwell to the CIC when the ship shook violently again and the ceiling collapsed, blocking that path. He turned quickly and ran up the other side's stairs and stopped at the hatch. He pressed the open button and his eyes widened when the air was sucked from the compartment.

"Shit…" Shepard breathed when he looked up at the massive hole where the ceiling of the CIC once was and could see the approaching icy planet.

He carefully made his way through the destroyed, sparking command center with his magnetized boots, pushing floating chairs out of the way as he went. Relief washed over him when he saw Joker had activated the bridge's air shields.

"Mayday, Mayday!" He heard Joker calling as he walked up behind the crippled pilot.

"Joker, we have to go, now." Shepard ordered the helmsman.

"No! I won't abandon the _Normandy_!" Joker protested, "I can still save her!"

"The _Normandy_'s lost; there's no point in going down with the ship," Shepard replied.

"I …but… Ok… help me up…" Joker breathed dejectedly. "Oh, shit, they're coming around for another attack!"

Shepard turned and saw the massive alien ship's cannon charging before slamming into the _Normandy_ again. He didn't hesitate a moment more. Joker cried out when Shepard grabbed him by the arm before the Commander heaved him out of the chair. "GO! GO! GO!" He called as he heaved Joker into the escape pod's seat. He was just about to climb in himself when the Normandy jerked violently with the explosion.

"Commander!" Joker called out as Shepard flew back against the far wall as the air shields failed and began sucking him toward the hole in the ceiling. Shepard locked eyes with Joker for a moment before he reached up and pressed the launch shuttle button on the wall. "COMMANDER!" Joker screamed as the hatch sealed and the shuttle launched just as the Normandy was blown in half.

Shepard shook off his daze and was shocked to find himself floating in space. He glanced around and saw pieces of the _Normandy_ falling toward the planet below. "Shepard… to… Anybody…" Shepard wheezed and was startled to notice that air was getting thinner and he could hear a faint hissing. He was leaking air, and he it was going fast.

"I'm sorry, Ash…" He breathed softly before the last of his air leaked out into space.

---

The _Middleton_ came to a stop a short distance from where the SOS was sent. "FTL drives offline, heat sinks activated, we are silent," Felix said as Kim stood toward the back of the CIC with Ron and Yori.

"Any sign of the _Normandy_?" Kim asked as she leaned against the railing of the command podium.

"Negative, and negative on hails," Felix replied, "We are picking up high heat fields, something got really hot around here… wait, picking up several escape shuttles."

"Begin rescue operations," Kim ordered, "Stay on your toes, whatever hit the _Normandy_ might still be around…"

"How's our medical staff, KP?" Ron asked with concern.

"Bare boned…" Kim frowned, "I hope we find the _Normandy_'s med crew in well enough state to help us…"

"Captain… this can't be right…" Felix said with concern in his voice.

"What is it?" Kim asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm picking up a large ship," Felix stated, "And it's on intercept… but how can they pick us up? Our Stealth Systems are online."

Yori turned her head quickly to Ron and nodded to him firmly. Ron looked unsure but nodded before backing toward the rear wall of the CIC. He placed one hand against the cold metal wall and clinched the other in a fist. "You can do this…" Ron whispered to himself as his body gave off a light blue glow.

"Wait, something's happening, they're turning about… I think they lost us!" Felix exclaimed, "They just went FTL. Unknown ship is gone."

Kim let out a sigh of relief and turned to see Ron leaning against the wall with his face covered in sweat. "Ron? You ok?"

"Yeah, just nerves…" Ron gave a goofy smile. "Let's get those survivors picked up. Maybe Commander Shepard can tell us who the heck that was."

The _Middleton _flew toward shuttle after shuttle, docking with them all, helping the survivors onto the ship, and asking for identification from each. "That… was fun." A large, scar-faced krogan stomped onto the ship followed by a turian.

"That was not fun, Wrex," The turian complained, holding his stomach. "Those things have NO stabilizers… Garrus Vakarian and Urdnot Wrex." He introduced himself and thumbed to the krogan. "We're with Shepard… and I wanna knock his block off for that damned ride."

Yori nodded and told them they haven't picked up the Commander yet, and another crewmember pointed where they could rest and get some water.

The next pod opened, and Yori's eyes widened. "Liara? Liara T'soni?" Yori smiled as another asari climbed from the escape pod.

"Yori? Is that you?" Liara smiled and pulled the pink-clad Asari into a hug. "What's it been? Fifty? Sixty years?"

"My mother moved us closer to eighty years ago, Liara," Yori smiled, "Time flies… I'm sorry to hear about your mother…"

"What was done had to be done…" Liara then turned to the group in the shuttle. "This is Dr. Chakwas, our ship's physician, and her staff."

"Thank the goddess," Yori smiled at Dr. Chakwas. "Is your staff up for helping?"

"We'll do what we can… point us to the med bay." Dr. Chakwas replied.

"I'll lead the way," Yori nodded, and Ron and Kim stepped in to take over the rescue operation.

The next pod docked, second to last, and Ron helped out a human woman out wearing a similar but heavier hard suit to Yori's. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams," Ashley replied, stepping on board and saluting Kim and Ron. "Have… have you picked up Commander Shepard yet?"

"Captain Kimberly Possible, this is my XO, Commander Ronald Stoppable. Only one shuttle left, so I'm sure he's in that one," Kim smiled.

Ashley watched the rest of the survivors from her pod go with a crewmember before turning to Kim. "Permission to wait here for the Commander?" Ashley requested. "We're… friends, and I want to make sure he hasn't got himself hurt." Kim nodded, and Ashley smiled.

Garrus, Wrex, Liara, and a young Quarian called Tali'Zorah approached the pod. "Commander Shepard hasn't checked in yet…" Liara said worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Ashley replied to her teammates, "You know the Commander; he always HAS to make an entrance."

The last shuttle locked into the dock, and the hatch slowly hissed open. A pin drop could have been heard among Kim, Ron, and Commander Shepard's squad when they saw who was and wasn't inside.

"John…" Ashley breathed, her eyes dilating slightly as her cheeks lost all their color. "Joker, where's John… where is he?"

Joker looked up at the group, tears in his eyes. "He… he got sucked back in during the last hit… he… he hit the launch button just before he… he was still on the _Normandy_ when it … when it…I'm so sorry, Chief… I'm sorry…"

Ashley stared with a blank face at the helmsman before her lips began to move almost on automatic. At first, she only mouthed a single word before repeating it louder and louder till she was screaming and rushing toward the still restrained pilot. "MURDERER!!"

"Williams!" Wrex grunted, grabbing the woman before she could attack the frail human.

"YOU KILLED HIM! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!! **YOU KILLED HIM!!!**" She screamed as she struggled against the krogan's strong grip.

"Chief Williams, Chief Williams… Ashley," Liara said, moving in front of the crying, disgruntled Marine. "Ashley, look into my eyes… you must calm down… you must rest… you must sleep…" she said in an even, soothing tone before closing her eyes for a moment only to have them shoot open a second later, completely blackened. "_Embrace Eternity…_"

Ashley seemed to relax before slumping into Wrex's arms. Liara took the sleeping woman into her own arms and frowned sadly when she saw that the tears hadn't stopped flowing from her eyes. She couldn't blame the Chief, honestly. It was all the asari could do not to let the grief overtake her as well. "I didn't know you could do that…" Garrus commented softly.

"We try not to," Liara responded before glancing around at her friends. Garrus and Wrex wouldn't show sadness, but she could sense it in their stance that they were as shocked and hurt as she felt. Tali, on the other hand, had slid down the far wall and had her masked face in her hand. Liara was sure that the Quarian had kept her feelings for their commander a secret from Shepard himself, but Liara knew that she and Chief Williams were not the only females on the crew to have fallen for the dashing hero.

"F-Felix," Kim spoke up, glancing to the pilot. "Set a course for the Citadel… and… and send a report to Alliance Command and the Citadel Council… they'll … they'll need to know we've lost the _Normandy _and… and Commander Shepard."

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter: Heroes Rise**

**I know I promised no new fics till I get some of my older stuff caught up. But after playing Mass Effect 2, this idea just wouldn't go away, and after discussing this plot with Captainkodak1, who has made an awesome cover art pic (check out his dev art page for details) and helped me bounce around some of the ideas for it, I just had to go ahead with it. Mass Effect is one of the greatest games made, and hands down the best storytelling I've ever seen in a professional setting. This fic goes out to the Captain, thanks a ton for the support and art work! Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shepard's Legacy**

"With all due respect, Cap P," Ron said in Kim's quarters, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKING MIND?!"

Kim looked up at her XO with a withered expression. "No, I am still in full possession of my mind, thank you very much. And why is it when someone says 'with all due respect,' it really means 'kiss my ass'? Of course, I know YOU would NEVER tell me that, would you, Ronald?"

Kim smiled sweetly as Ron began to pace back and forth while she sat patiently at her desk. She glanced at the models on her work station, one of her own ship and another of the recently destroyed _SSV Normandy_. They were scaled models, with _Middleton_ slightly larger in size than the _Normandy_. "I know you're the Captain, and it's your job to put a crew together… but HIM? And you know SHE'LL be tagging along…"

"Yes and yes," Kim nodded for all notes.

"Kim… they're criminals…" Ron breathed.

"They are _reformed_ criminals," Kim corrected, "They've done a lot of good for the Alliance since we last… met. Besides, I'm just offering them positions. If they're still dirty, they won't accept a spot on my crew, right?"

"Curse you and your logic," Ron grumbled.

"Bridge to Captain Possible," Felix's voice rang through the intercom.

"Possible here, what's the sitch?" Kim asked, returning the com.

"We're approaching the mass relay, ma'am," Felix replied.

"On our way, Felix," Kim replied, nodding to Ron, and the pair quickly made their way to the CIC. "Status Report," Kim ordered as the two approached Felix and Yori seated in the cockpit.

"Approaching Hades Gamma Mass Relay," Felix replied.

"Set a destination for the Draco Four Relay, Felix," Kim ordered, staring at the massive alien relic. It looked like a giant tuning fork with a glowing Element Zero Core in the center.

"Aye, Captain, uploading coordinates and ship data to mass relay now," Felix replied as he began typing on the holographic control panel. "Stealth systems offline, drive core warmed up and on standby."

Kim nodded and watched as the mass relay began to move of its own accord, positioning itself perpendicular to the approaching _Middleton_. "Mass effect field holding at an acceptable 98.9991%... charging Drive Core's Element Zero… warp in five… four…"

Blue bolts of lightning-like energy erupted from the mass relay's core, striking and charging the _Middleton_'s mass effect field. "Two… one…" Kim closed her eyes softly as the ship disappeared in a blue beam of light with the sound of a thunder clap.

"Mass effect warp completed; one fifty-light-year jump a success." Felix said barely a second later, "We are in the Draco Four sector, drive core offline, stealth systems up. We are running silent."

"Good work, Felix," Kim beamed at her old friend, "Now, set a course for the Jump Four station."

"Roger that," Felix nodded as the ship turned in space and flew toward the Alliance space station.

---

"He's here?" Ron frowned as he and Yori followed Kim to an elementary school in the civilian sector of the Jump Four space colony.

"No, but one who can take us to him is," Kim smirked back, "stay frosty… we've got a history…"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, her…" he glanced to Yori, who was looking to and fro between the two in confusion. "I'll explain later."

The trio entered the school, and after stopping at the front desk, where Kim showed the clerk her credentials and asked for directions, the clerk cleared it with the principal, and pointed her down the hall. "This way, guys," Kim said, leading them along her instructed path.

"Wow, she's cleaned herself up…" Ron noted when they stopped outside of a seventh-grade classroom where a woman who seemed only a few years older than Kim and Ron stood before the class of students. Her long, dark hair was held back with a neutral blue headband, and her dark tan pantsuit, rather than subduing her appearance, seemed to make her mint-colored skin brighter.

"Alright, who can tell me how the First Contact War began?" she asked, her bright, friendly, green eyes combed the classroom as a few hands rose into the air.

"Billy?" She asked a young boy toward the back with his hand waving in the air.

The boy smiled brightly and stood up, "When humankind discovered Element Zero technology on Mars, and then the Charon Mass Relay in orbit of Pluto in 2149 CE, we decided to explore as far as we could go, opening and activating every mass relay we could make contact with. We continued to do this until 2157 CE when we crossed territorial lines. We didn't know we were going into Turian space, and the Turians took it as us picking a fight."

"Excellent, Billy," She gave a beaming smile. "Five bonus points for you on the next exam." Billy sat down, beaming at having pleased his favorite teacher.

"Can anyone tell me the most recent major conflict?" She asked, glancing around again.

"The SPECTRE Saren rebelled against the Citadel Council and joined with the Geth trying to take over," Anna, a young redhead spoke up from behind her.

"Good answer, but raise your hand next time," She scolded, "But since you're on a roll… how did that conflict end?"

"Commander Shepard, the first human SPECTRE, lead a group of humans, Asari, Turians, Quarians, and Krogan against him, stopping him and his Geth warship before they could destroy the Citadel," Anna replied. "This also earned Humanity a seat on the Citadel Council."

"Five bonus points for you, too," She smiled and nodded. Anna smiled back and, once Ms. Lipsky had turned her back, stuck out her tongue at Billy, who returned the attack in kind.

"But it's arguable that the conflict isn't really over," Anna continued, "Considering Commander Shepard's ship was attacked and destroyed two days ago."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but that's a topic for another time," She shook her head, "We are here to study history, not possible future events. But that's all the time we have for today, class. I want you to read chapter twelve tonight, and have the study guide answers on my desk before the beginning of class tomorrow." She said as the bell began to ring. "REMEMBER, CHAPTER TWELVE STUDY GUIDE DONE AND ON MY DESK TOMORROW!" She called as the class quickly dispelled.

"Well, well," the friendly face melted into a more familiar sly smirk as she sat down in her desk, crossing her legs as Kim, Ron, and Yori entered the room. "Long time no see, Princess, you, too, Buffoon… huh, trade the volus in for an asari?"

"I'm surprised you could make it through the day with kids and not blast them, Shego," Ron commented back.

"I'm fine with them as long as they're not my own," Shego responded, looking at her nails. "I don't mind teaching; I just don't think being a mommy is in my future. I'm rather surprised you two aren't married and have a litter of red-headed, big-eared spawn."

Kim flushed and stepped forward. "We need to talk to Drakken," Kim spoke up before anything else could be said.

"Do you now?" Shego asked, "And what is up with this role reversal? Used to be Kimmie was the snippy one, and Ron was the friendly, little sidekick."

"Things change," Kim gave a small, tight smile.

"Ahuh…" Shego drawled before turning to look at Ron. "Full body armor? You still lose your pants at the worst possible times?"

Ron crossed his arms and glared, "Wow, your little boyfriend really has gone all GI Joe, ain't he, Pumpkin?" Shego laughed heartily.

"Alright, alright, I'll take you to Dr. D," Shego held up her hands before moving toward the door. "He's probably still at the clinic. I have to pick him up since the authorities revoked his driver's license and permission to ride in the front seat of any kind of vehicle, motorized or otherwise."

"That's a little extreme… why did they do that?" Yori asked, blinking curiously.

"Five little words…" Shego flinched slightly, "What does this button do?"

"It couldn't be that bad…" Kim smiled softly.

"Five city blocks… at least the hospital bills allowed us to make payments…" Shego shook her head.

"I think Drakken was less dangerous as a bad guy…" Ron furrowed his brow.

"Thank you!" Shego threw up her arms, "I try to explain that, but the damned Alliance doesn't want to listen. Oh, well, at least with Dr. Solus, he's focused on less destructive experiments," Shego said as she climbed into her hovercar with the trio.

Shego flew them to a medical clinic near the center of the space station. "This the place?" Kim asked as they climbed out of the hovercar.

"Yup, just so you know… Drew's associate is kinda… quirky," Shego explained, "Even for a salarian."

Shego let Kim, Ron, and Yori enter, and Kim smiled when they came up on a salarian at the desk. His face was scarred in places, and one of his horns was broken off. "Hello," Kim spoke up as they stopped at the desk.

"Greetings. Hm... Humans, male, female, mid-to-late twenties in age. Married, unlikely, standing a slight distance apart, more likely couple, body language does suggest attraction to one another," the salarian rambled. "Does not explain purpose for visit… hmm… illness or malady, unlikely, both visually in good health. Hm, stance and body structure of the female suggests sexually active. Thus, most likely reason is pregnancy check and analysis."

Kim turned as red as her hair, and Ron gave her an odd look. "Uh… KP?"

"Asari also present, perhaps… also a chance of a paternity test to determine 'father' of asari offspring…" the salarian scratched his chin. He finally saw Shego walk up to the group. "…or most likely explanation: friends of Dr. Lipsky."

"Hey, Professor Solus, is Drew ready?" Shego asked the Salarian as she walked around the three embarrassed soldiers.

"Yes, ma'am, he's in the lab," Prof. Solus nodded. The group began to walk past him, but the salarian stopped Ron. "If you need any advice on threesome encounters with a human female and asari, do not hesitate to ask. I have instructional videos that may assist you at your disposal."

"Uh… thanks…" Ron gulped as his cheeks colored. "I'll remember that."

The four entered the lab, and Shego walked forward when they found the familiar blue-skinned human with dark hair pulled back into a pigtail. "Dr. D!"

"Shego," Drakken smiled as Shego walked up and surprised Kim and Ron by throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

Kim blanched, and Ron brought his fist to his mouth to clear his throat loudly. "Kim Possible!" Drakken smiled welcomingly, "And… uh… John, was it?"

"Ron…" Ron groaned with a roll of his eyes, earning a chuckle from Yori.

"I have a proposition to make to you, Drakken," Kim spoke up as she stepped up to the couple.

"Ooo, kinky," Shego smirked, earning nothing more than a short glare from Kim.

"I've been placed in command of a Systems Alliance frigate, and I'm in need of a medical and science officer," Kim explained, "Your name was the first that came to mind."

"Benefits?" Drakken's brow furrowed.

"Fully functional medical bay and scientific lab," Kim explained.

"Insurance?"

"Medical, dental, and life."

"Low deductible?"

"Practically non-existent."

"One moment…" Drakken and Shego turned their back and whispered to each other. "Alright… Mordin!"

"Yes, Dr. Lipsky?" the salarian walked in, blinking his large, reflective eyes.

"We're closing shop; I got a better offer," Drakken explained to his partner.

"Hm, very good, an old student of mine has recently requested my help on Omega," Mordin nodded, "Ample opportunity to visit and experiment with the Terminus Systems' biological threats."

Drakken and Shego said their goodbyes to Prof. Solus before going with Kim, Ron, and Yori to their home. It wasn't a large structure, small living quarters attached to a larger garage that served as Drakken's lab. "You sure you want to leave your school behind?" Ron asked casually as Shego began packing up her belongings.

"Meh, Steve can handle the kids for the last two months of the semester," Shego shrugged.

"Kimberly, how big is your ship's storage bay?" Drakken asked, coming in with a duffle bag of clothing and a metal suitcase with his equipment.

"Standard Alliance size," Kim blinked, "Why do you ask?" She asked, glancing to Drakken and then Shego. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a red dot on the side of Shego's head. And before Drakken could respond, Kim tackled Shego to the ground just as a sniper shot put a hole in the wall.

Shego started to curse, her hands igniting automatically as Kim, Ron, and Yori drew their rifles and took cover by their window. Kim edged up to peek out the window and counted ten batarians and a few assault vehicles. "Any particular reason the batarians would want you guys dead?" Ron asked, glancing back at the couple.

"Firewalker…" Drakken growled and motioned toward his lab. "This way!"

"Fire what?" Kim asked as the group scrambled behind the former villain.

In the center of his lab/garage was a large vehicle covered in a tarp. "Project Firewalker, little project I've been working on; sorta using a combination of Cerberus and Batarian technology."

Drakken pulled the tarp, and Kim and Yori's eyes widened while Ron simply whistled in amazement. "Allow me to introduce to you the Doom-Vee mark VII, also known as the _Hammerhead _prototype hover assault vehicle." Drakken said, motioning to the massive tank. "Four hover pads, an ion cannon, multiple machine guns, and guided missiles. She's my baby…"

"Much more impressive than the Alliance issue _Mako…_" Kim said as Drakken opened the tank's hatch. "Everyone aboard!"

"Kim, remember… DRAKKEN built this… Drakken BUILT this…" Ron whispered after touching her arm.

"Would you rather go on foot against those batarians?" Kim argued.

"What the heck, it's gonna be a quick death either way…" Ron sighed as he climbed into the tank.

The group piled into the hover tank, and Kim took the controls. She smiled as she heard and felt the engines roar to life and the tank lifted off the ground. "If you had made something like this back in the day, Dr. D, I doubt Ron and I could have stopped you," Kim beamed at the scientist.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Drakken grinned as Shego rolled her eyes.

"Let's go!" Kim hit the throttle, and the tank flew backwards away from the garage door and through the wall, halfway into Drakken and Shego's living room.

"Oops…" Drakken said sheepishly as he pulled the sticker showing the gears and flipped it. "That should work until I fix it…"

"We are so dead, it ain't even funny…" Ron put his face in his hands.

"Alright, let's try this again…" Kim said, pulling the gear shift in the opposite direction. The _Hammerhead _finally flew in the right direction, slamming into a batarian APC and knocking it over.

"Don't let them escape!!" One of the four-eyed aliens called out as they began firing on the armored vehicle.

Kim turned the barrel of the ion cannon toward the next APC. She fired the main gun, and it caused the armored vehicle to explode violently, taking several nearby batarian thugs with it. "Oh… me likie," Kim grinned almost insanely as she fired a couple of homing missiles on the last vehicle.

Kim turned the tank quickly and hit the thrusters. "Possible to _Middleton,_" Kim spoke into her com.

"Reading you, Captain," Felix replied.

"Open the hanger-bay hatch and prepare for a quick exit," Kim replied, looking in the rear camera to see two APCs in pursuit. "We got some angry batarians on our six."

As they turned a corner, the _Middleton_ came into view. "Not bad, Kimberly," Drakken nodded at the hovering frigate.

"Huh… small but perky," Shego commented, "Just like you, Princess."

Kim narrowed her eyes but chose to ignore the comment for the time being. "They're gaining…" Yori warned worriedly.

"No, they're not…" Ron's eyes glowed blue for a moment, and the two APCs hit a thick, blue energy field that slowed them down as if they were trying to move through peanut butter.

"Hang on, this could get bumpy…" Kim said as the hover tank took flight and flew into the open hanger of the _Middleton_. "Go! Go! Go!"

"Aye, Captain," Felix replied as the ship left the space station's dock, and took to the stars.

As the group exited the _Hammerhead_, Kim spoke into the com. "Felix, Hit the relay, and get us to the Citadel. We can still make the funeral…"

---

_If you're reading this  
my momma's sitting there_

_Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here_

_I sure wish I could give you one more kiss_

_And war was just a game we played when we were kids_

_Well, I'm laying down my gun_

_I'm hanging up my boots  
I'm up here with God _

_And we're both watching over you_

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul_

_Is where my momma always prayed that it would go_

_And if you're reading this_

_I'm already Home. _

Kim and Ron stood at attention as uniformed marines folded the Alliance flag that was draped over Commander Shepard's empty coffin. After everything Commander Shepard had done for the Alliance, for the entire Galaxy, Kim wondered how it could end like this.

The sound of the snare drum filled the air as the marine turned to Captain Shepard, the late Commander's mother. She shook her head and turned to Chief Williams, who was standing next to her, flanked by her sisters and mother. The marine nodded and placed the flag into Ashley's arms.

Ashley hugged the flag to her chest as the tears started to flow. Kim, Ron, and all soldiers present saluted as a group of marines lifted their rifles and fired into the air.

Kim closed her eyes, and a sick feeling entered her stomach as she pictured herself in Ashley's place with Ron in the casket, about to be launched into space. She couldn't imagine the pain Ashley or Captain Shepard was feeling, and frankly, she didn't want to.

After the crowd began to disperse, Kim and Ron approached Captain Shepard and Ashley. She watched as members of the _Normandy_ crew came up to them, both saluting and hugging.

"Joker… I'm… I…" Ashley started as Joker and Chakwas approached. "I didn't mean what I said… I was upset and… God…"

"Hey, it's ok, Williams, believe me, I understand…" the helmsman said softly as he hugged the Chief. "We'll get through this… we'll keep fighting the good fight. It's what the Commander would have wanted, right?"

"Captain," Ashley started to salute, but Kim waved her off.

"Don't worry about it today, Chief…" Kim smiled softly, "I'm… I'm sorry we were too late to save Commander Shepard…" she apologized softly.

"You did what you could, and I… we appreciate what you did," Ashley replied, "He went out saving us… it's how I always figured Skipper would go down… I just never… n-never imagined it would be so soon…" she said, her marine resolve battling back the tears.

"Captain Possible, Commander Stoppable," a tall man of African descent approached in an elaborate suit.

"Councilor Anderson," Kim and Ron saluted.

"When you are finished here, I'd like to speak with you both in my office," Anderson stated, "I have a very important mission that I feel you and your crew should handle."

"Yes, sir," Kim nodded.

Anderson saluted, "See you then," he said, turning and walking away.

Kim watched him leave before turning toward Ashley, who was looking at the flag. Kim's heart went out to her when she heard her whispering, "Goodbye, O Captain… My Captain…"

---

Kim and Ron walked into Councilor David Anderson's office some time later to find Ashley Williams at the desk with him. "Come in, you two," Anderson acknowledged them. "Have a seat. I expect you're surprised to see the Chief here."

"Captain Possible and Commander Stoppable, reporting as requested, Sir," Kim acknowledged before they had a seat.

"Tell me, Captain, what do you know about Commander Shepard's first mission as a Spectre, and the attack on the Citadel?" Anderson leaned over his desk to gaze at the pair.

"Saren, a Turian SPECTRE, went rogue," Kim stated, "He allied with the Geth, made an attack on Eden Prime, and used some kind of back door to sneak in and allow his flagship and fleet to attack the Citadel… Commander Shepard and his team all but single-handedly stopped him."

"That is the official story, but it is not the whole truth…" Anderson stated, and Kim and Ron gave a pair of confused looks. "They didn't want to start a panic… Hell, we barely beat back anarchy as it is, what with Sovereign getting as close as it did."

"Sovereign?" Ron asked curiously.

"VI, play recording from Vigil program," Anderson ordered, "These are the true masterminds of the attack…" He said as holograms appeared over his desk.

Kim and Ron watched in awe as countless squid-shaped starships appeared through a mass relay, decimating several unknown starships. "These are Reapers." Anderson stood up, "They are a race of sentient machines, the creators of the Mass Relays and the Citadel, which is itself a Mass Relay… to dark space, where the fleet of millions of these bastards is waiting."

Kim watched with a blank expression as the Reapers slaughtered everything in its path, but beneath the table, she eased her hand into Ron's, and got a small amount of comfort when he squeezed hers in response.

"They will not stop until all civilization in the known galaxy is destroyed, and the cycle will begin again," Anderson stated sadly. "As far as we know the only one who has stood in their way was Commander Shepard himself."

"So… what can we do?" Kim asked in a smaller voice.

"We stop them," Anderson turned to look at her with fire in his eyes.

"Commander Shepard proved one thing," Anderson pounded his fist into his palm, "They are powerful, but they are not invincible. They can be defeated. I want the _Middleton_ to take a black ops mission to seek out and cut off the Reapers ties to our galaxy. Chief Williams fought alongside Commander Shepard in his fight with Sovereign. I want you to take her on as a crewman. Her experience will help you."

He turned his back toward on the three. "Commander Shepard showed what Mankind can do, what one human can do. He paved the road… now, it's up to you to keep his legacy alive. Don't let his sacrifice be for nothing."

Kim and Ron looked at each other, determination reflecting in each other's eyes. "Yes, Sir!" They said.

"Good, now go," Anderson gave a small smile. "You've got a lot of work to do."

**To Be Continued…**

A/N - Song: If You're Reading This by Tim McGraw


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Old Enemies, Old Allies, New Surprises**

Amara P'Quar was a proud Asari, trained by the best, but even she was amazed as she sat across from the one she was assigned to protect. Just like the small blue planet of Earth, her charge was far more powerful and dangerous than she appeared to be.

"To meditate requires you close your eyes and focus inward, child," the old woman seated before her stated without opening her eyes or moving from her lotus style, "Not watching sad old women to see if they take another breath."

"Forgive me, Master Sensei…" Amara ducked her head.

"It is ok, child; with your life span, I am certain you will surpass me," Master Sensei's dark eyes opened, and her aged lips turned to a mischievous smile, "IF you can learn to avoid distraction."

"You could teach my people many things," Amara stated, smiling at her teacher and charge.

"I doubt that; I am just a sad, lonely, old woman…" Master Sensei said as she moved to her feet. "I have buried too many loved ones in my two hundred odd years… parents, my dearest brother… his loving wife, my husband who was her brother, and another husband after. All I have to teach is martial arts and the stubbornness that made my brother and sister-in-law crazy…

"But, alas, it is time for us to leave," the Master turned and walked out of the room into the hidden Yamanouchi School's grounds.

"Leave? Where are we going?" Amara asked, following behind.

"Fetch your daughter. We leave for Citadel space tonight. The time of the Monkey Master's rise is at hand," Sensei stated, "His enemy's heart beats, life is threatened, it is time." A smile crossed her lips. "The Master Sensei before me foretold I would live to see the Monkey Master's next coming…" she looked up to the stars. "I have looked forward to this day… I have missed you… big brother…"

**KPME**

Ron Stoppable sighed as he stood under the steamy shower. The headaches were actually getting better since he had reunited with Kim. Ever since they were children, she always had a way of making him feel better even at his worst. "Well, well," Ron blinked and looked at the entrance of the circular communal shower room. "Most impressive, Stoppable," Shego smirked as her eyes traveled over Ron's body. "If I knew what you were hiding, I'd have taken you up on that offer years ago."

"You're nuts, Shego," Ron rolled his eyes as he continued to wash off.

"You said I was cute in the light of that lair back when we first met," Shego pouted slightly as she undressed.

"You were in that light," Ron smirked back at her, "but then I saw you in a better light."

"You're a jerk, well endowed but a jerk," Shego said as she walked past him to turn on a shower.

"Good morning, Ron," Yori said as she came in followed by Drakken. The good doctor hesitated and watched Yori undress for her shower but moved on when Shego glared and growled slightly at the man.

"Morning, Yori," Ron greeted as Yori and Drakken moved to different showerheads.

"If you want to look at something, Drew, it'd better be your beautiful wife," Shego said, narrowing her eyes on her husband.

"Yes, dear…" Drakken sulked, then noticed Ron. "Showoff…" he snorted before the two shared a laugh as Drakken chose a shower head next to Shego's.

"You know, if someone told me fifteen years ago that I'd be on a ship, sharing a com shower with you two, I'd have laughed them out off the planet," Ron commented.

"Same here…" Kim commented from the door, and Ron covered himself as he glanced back at the redhead closing the door. "Morning, guys!" She said, unsnapping her top.

"Don't you have your own shower in your quarters, Captain?" Yori asked, washing under her head tendrils.

"Yeah, but I still like spending time with my crew, clothed or otherwise," She winked at Ron as she finished undressing and taking the empty showerhead beside him. "And… the shower in my quarters is kind of small…"

"Tight spaces still an issue, KP?" Ron said sympathetically.

"Yeah, never got over that small box _some villain_ locked me up in back in the days…" She said, sending Drakken a small glare.

"Sorry about that by the way…" Drakken waved sheepishly.

The room fell quiet as the crewmembers bathed; Drakken and Shego exchanged smiles when they saw their old enemies sneaking looks at each other.

"So… that was a bit awkward, meeting with Professor Solus…" Kim said, trying to break the ice.

"Mordin tends to speak before he thinks, but he is an expert on several different species, including humans," Drakken commented, "He could tell your life story just by watching you for a few minutes."

"Oh…" Kim said awkwardly.

"So… he said something about you being …er… active… you…uh… you and Erik ever?" Ron asked but turned away quickly, "Sorry, that's none of my business."

"Ron, you've been a part of my life as long as I can remember. If it's anyone's business…" Kim smiled slightly, "Yes… we…um… yeah. Also, I had a fling with a commando I was working with shortly after you went black and I found about Erik and Joss… but I haven't had anything serious since. Amazing that he saw that with just the way I was standing…" She sighed slightly as she turned to wet her long, red hair; with her eyes closed, she didn't notice Ron staring or gulping.

"So, what about you?" Kim asked, opening her eyes to stare at her friend.

"What about me?" Ron asked, shaken from his daze.

"Anyone special? Anyone not special?" Kim asked with a smile, though Shego carefully observed Kim was holding her breath.

"Are you kidding?" Ron pounded his chest with his fist. "The Ron Man has all kind of ladies!"

Kim smirked and caught the snort from Yori across the shower. "OK, not much to really tell…" Ron deflated.

"Ron, you don't have to be anyone you're not, not with me, you know that, right?" Kim smiled softly, "Like you said, it's not really my business either… I was just curious… like you…" Kim glanced to the Asari, rinsing off some soap, "How about Yori? You two seem close…"

"Yori and I are just friends; she was kinda like a substitute best friend in your place after I was recruited into the joint project," Ron explained, "There was someone, though… this one was beyond special… I was actually ready to marry her. I met her on an infiltration mission into a cult in Terminus space. She'd had a hard life, but she was really sweet and funny, just a kindhearted girl, though she'd never admit it to anyone's face... She got involved with the cult just because she wanted someone to love her. I promised her that I'd get her out, and I'd give her everything she wanted and more."

"What happened with her?" Kim asked, forgetting about bathing completely, as had everyone else in the room.

"The time for my unit's attack came; we tried to get out together, but we got separated… I saw the ship we were supposed to escape on takeoff… I couldn't find her, so I'm sure she was on it… then, I saw it explode." Ron turned away, letting the water hit his face to mask the tears that were forming. "It really hurt for a while... still does, but you know what they say: time heals all wounds."

"I'm sorry…" Kim said, moving in to hug him, and despite their current state of undress, he embraced her comfort. "Sorry I wasn't there for you through that."

"You were there for me, though," Ron smiled into her wet hair, holding her tightly to him. "Even when you're not there… you're there."

"Ditto…" Kim giggled slightly when he kissed the side of her head. She then backed off and cleared her throat at the display they made for the other crewmembers present. Only to her surprise, they had cleared out while they were having their moment.

"Where'd everybody…" Kim blinked when Ron pushed her against the wall, "go…" her hands slid up his chest to rest on his shoulders, and she suddenly realized just how much taller he was than her. Her fingers traced a single tattoo on his shoulder, and she tilted her head curiously. It was a simple number zero and Greek letter beta. She was about to question him on it when she looked up and realized just how close he was.

"Ron…" She whispered as her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head as his slowly lowered till their lips were only a fraction of an inch apart with the warm water from the shower rushing over their bodies.

Kim and Ron could feel each other's breath as their lips just barely touched… "ACK!" Kim yelped as the ship jerked and the two fell to the floor.

"What the hell!" Ron cursed as Kim laid on top of him.

Suddenly, the lights turned red, and alarms sounded. "Red Alert! Unknown enemy attacking. Captain Possible and Commander Stoppable to the bridge! Repeat…"

Kim and Ron looked at each other before quickly moving for their uniforms. "Hey, Cap P," Ron said as they quickly suited up.

"Yeah?" Kim asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"To be continued…" Ron grinned, and Kim returned it.

"Yeah, but we got work to do first," Kim nodded as they ran for the CIC.

"Status Report," Kim called out as the two entered.

"I think we surprised... um, whoever they are," Felix replied as he made the _Middleton _twist and spin to dodge fire. "We came through the Mass Relay and nearly hit em; it looks like they were messing with it." he said, and Kim looked on the holodisplay to see a large battle cruiser attached to the Mass Relay.

"Any idea who this is?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"Looks like Lowardians, but after they got spanked repeatedly by just about every race, including Earth, three hundred years ago, they haven't done much," Chief Williams replied from a computer station. "If it is the Lowardians, I have no idea why they'd be trying to hack a Mass Relay…"

"Then, we're going to have to find out," Kim smiled, "Ron, take a team and see if you can grab a friend to talk to or hack their database," Kim ordered.

"It's been a while since I did a spacewalk… Drakken, Yori, you're with me," Ron ordered as he ran for the door with Drakken and Yori following.

"Ron, remember," Kim called after him and smiled when he came to a short stop. "Be careful. We have to continue what we started earlier."

**KPME**

Since the Systems Alliance joined the galactic community, several Earth cities began to boom with tourists and traders from distant stars. Among the port cities was Tokyo, Japan, and among the countless people at the spaceport was Master Sensei leading her bodyguard and her daughter through the huddles masses.

"We need to find a transport," Master Sensei smiled as the young Asari clung to her mother's leg, not used to being in such crowds. "Come, child, do not fear. Your mother and I are here for you."

"I hear you need a pilot," Sensei and Amara turned to see a Volus standing before them in armor slightly taller than Amara's five-year-old daughter.

"Hello, Rufus," Master Sensei smiled at the Volus, "It has been a long time."

"Sure has, Grandma," Rufus snorted, holding out his suit's stubby hand to the old woman. "You're looking good for your age."

"We need to get to the Alliance ship _SSV Middleton_," Master Sensei replied.

"Why the _Middleton_, Master?" Amara asked curiously.

"Mutual acquaintances of all of us are there," Master Sensei's aged eyes looked to the sky. "They must be prepared to face their destiny."

"A Mumbo-Jumbo thing; just like old times! Let's get going, then," Rufus replied, giving slight wheezes between his words. "My cargo ship is this way…"

The group made their way through the dock but came to a stop when they saw a group of humans gathered at Rufus' small ship. "Did you pay your taxes to park this scrapheap here, E.T.?" One said with a smirk.

"I paid the parking fee," Rufus replied coolly, his chubby arms going to the sides of his wide, barrel-like waist. Amara started to step forward, her fists balled up, but Master Sensei held up a hand to stop her, shaking her head.

"I know what you're thinking," Rufus said, looking up at the group of much-taller human beings. "You're thinking, 'how big is a Volus? Are they roughly the size of their life-support suits? Or are they smaller?'" Rufus tilted his head, the lights for his 'mouth' and 'eyes' blinking with each word. "Then you're probably thinking, 'if they're smaller, how many weapons can one fit in these suits?'" he said as his armored suit began to pop open, revealing various guns, lasers, and missiles. "Now, you must ask yourself one question…" the small, chubby war machine glared up at the suddenly fearful humans. "Do I feel lucky?" Rufus wheezed, "Well, do ya, Punks?"

"We were just being good citizens and making sure you were all paid up," They said fearfully, backing away, "Didn't want you to get in trouble with the authorities! Have a good day, and come back and visit Earth again soon!" They yelled as they ran away.

Rufus chuckled as his weapons and armor closed down. "I love this suit…" He wheezed, waddling toward his shuttle-like ship, "Your chariot awaits, m'ladies."

Amara grinned, "Most impressive, Rufus," she said, leading her daughter up the loading ramp.

Master Sensei started to follow, pausing long enough to gaze up at the star-lit sky.

"_Brother!" she cried as she ran to her big brother. _

"_Hey there, My Little Intruder!" Her brother said, catching her under her arms and heaving her over his head. "How was your first day at Pre-K?" _

"_It was badical, Brother!" She giggled. "When can I skip to college like Jimmie and Timmie?" _

"_Slow it down there," her brother grinned, his brown eyes sparkling. "You need to slow down and smell the roses. You have plenty of time til college and figuring out what you wanna be." _

"_I already know, Silly," she grinned proudly. _

"_Oh?" her brother smirked, holding her in his arms. _

"_I'm gonna be an As-Ter-Nut!" She said proudly, holding up her arms toward the sky. "I'm gonna fly up in space!" _

"_I'm sure you will someday, Sis; I'm sure you will…" _

"Be with me, Brother," Master Sensei said, looking back to the ground, "I need your strength…"

"Master?" Amara asked, looking back at the aged human.

"I'm coming," Master Sensei smiled, "Don't mind an old woman and her musings…" She said as she climbed up the ramp of the ship, and a few moments later the ship took to the skies.

**KPME **

The _Middleton_ banked hard to the left as the large Lowardian warship fired its canons on the smaller frigate. "We need to get as close as we can for Ron and his team to drop," Kim said from the CIC.

"Relax, Captain," Felix said as he easily maneuvered the ship to dodge a barrage of fire. "I'm a leaf on the wind…"

"Right…" Kim hesitated a moment before going to her com. "Ron, you ready?"

"Don't worry, Captain," Drakken's voice spoke through the com, "WE'RE ready."

"And we will bring the Commander back safe and sound," Yori joined in Drakken's game.

"Seal those ports, Soldiers," Ron said loudly through the com, causing Kim to jump slightly. She'd known Ron all her life, but this was the first experience with Commander Stoppable. "Ready and waiting, Captain," Ron said emotionlessly, and Kim could imagine him snapping a salute.

Kim took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright, people, begin operations!" She said and felt the battle ship lurch forward.

"Felix, the cruiser is attached to this side of the Mass Relay, right?" Kim asked, running up to the cockpit to look through the window.

"Affirmative," Felix replied, working the controls effortlessly.

"Then spin around to the far side of the Relay and go in that way," Kim ordered, "The Relay will block their guns."

"Good idea; on it, Captain," Felix replied, "Away team, prepare for space jump," Felix spoke into the come as the ship turned on a dime and rocketed around the Mass Relay.

As the _Middleton_ approached the top of the Relay, the cargo bay door slowly opened. "Ready?" Ron spoke over the com as the air left the sealed compartment. "Remember! Don't turn off the magnetic boots. EVER! And just because The Lowardians are ugly doesn't mean they're any less spongy and killable than we are!"

"Alright, Drakken, your job is to find an access node on the ship and hack their CPU; Yori and I will cover you," Ron instructed, looking at the pair, "Got it?" They gave a quick nod. "Then, let's kick ass!" He said, running toward the open hatch and jumping into open space.

Yori and Drakken nodded to each other before following suit. There were several lowardian troopers on the hull of the cruiser, but Ron didn't show a hint of fear as he ran toward them, body low to dodge their fire. He pulled his blade from his belt, and it unfolded into a full-length katana. With a loud battle cry, he sliced across the closest trooper's leg, sending him floating into space with his lower legs still in the boots magnetically attached to the hull. Ron didn't hesitate once as he pulled his pistol and opened fire on the remaining group with deadly precision.

"Holy shit," Drakken's eyes widened behind his helmet, "I'm glad we're on the same side now…"

"Hurry, Doctor," Yori said as her armor gave a blue glow and she used her biotics to telekinetically throw troopers out of the way. "I am certain more are coming."

Drakken discovered an access point and held out his hand. He grumbled slightly before slapping his gauntlet til the digital control interface appeared around his hand.

"What's wrong?" Yori asked, pulling a pistol and returning fire on a group of attackers in the distance.

"Control glove's a little loose," Drakken replied as he began hacking the CPU system, "I'll fix it when we get back on the ship."

"ANY DAY NOW, DRAKKEN!" Ron called out, leaping into the air before bringing his sword down across a lowardian's shoulder, passing on through his flank.

"This isn't easy!" Drakken replied, then yelped as he ducked a blast that barely missed his head. "Give me twenty more seconds!"

"I can give you ten!" Ron replied, firing his pistol point blank in a lowardian's face.

"Fifteen," Drakken shouted back.

"This isn't an auction!" Yori shouted at the both of them before sending a burst of Biotic energy at a group coming out of a nearby hatch.

"Ok, ok, almost… almost, I'M IN!" Drakken yelled, "Downloading data concerning Mass Relays to my database; oh, this is interesting…"

"You know what Time is, Drakken? Something we don't have, HURRY!" Ron shouted, throwing his sword at an oncoming Lowardian and plunging it through his chest. He followed up by jumping forward and kicking the hilt, sending it farther in before drawing his shotgun to fire on the troopers behind him.

"Right, right, sorry!" Drakken said as he continued his download.

"Kim, we got the download started; bring the ship around to pick us up, on the double, ma'am!" Ron requested through the com.

From the bridge of the _Middleton,_ Kim slapped Felix's shoulder, "You heard the man, Mr. Renton; pick our people up!"

"This should be fun…" Felix smiled as the ship circled back toward the cruiser.

"Download done, I'm accessing the engine now," Drakken said, tapping some holographic buttons.

"Self-destruct?" Ron asked, reclaiming his sword from the trooper's body.

"No, I don't see a need for that," Drakken said, "Just going to have the ship disengage the Relay and get stuck in reverse, it'll be at least a day before they regain control."

"Always knew you were my favorite bad guy," Ron grinned, firing his shot gun at another trooper.

"Ship's here. Yori, a little push would help," Ron said, and as the ship approached over them, Yori used her biotics to help their jump to land on the lowered gangplank of the _Middleton. _

"Good work, people," Ron said, but at the last second, a Lowardian sniper fired at him.

"Watch it, Boy!" Drakken said, shoving him back, but the blast clipped his hand, sending his data glove floating off in space.

"I got it!" Yori said, switching off her magnetic boots and jumping out after the glove.

"YORI!" Ron called out, before hitting his com. "MAN OVERBOARD!"

On the bridge, Kim and Felix looked at each other for a second before looking out in space. "NO!" Felix screamed when he recognized Yori's armor.

"Pull us around!" Kim ordered, going for the side docking hatch, grabbing a breathing mask and a grapple on her way.

"Hang on, Yori," Felix said with a strained voice as he turned the ship toward her floating body.

Yori turned in space and watched as the side hatch of the ship opened and watched Kim jump out into space, a small hand rocket propelling her toward her.

"Hold on!" Kim called out to her as she grabbed her wrist. She hit the button on her belt, and the grapple recoiled, pulling them back onto the ship.

As soon as the ship's airlock cleared, Kim and Yori both collapsed to the floor, removing their helmet and breather respectively. "Thank you, Captain…" Yori said before the hatch opened and Ron stomped in.

"What the hell was that?" Ron snapped, pulling Yori rough to her feet.

"Commander…" Yori breathed, still clinging to Drakken's glove.

"Don't 'Commander' me. What the hell was that?" Ron snapped, cornering Yori.

"Ron…" Kim whispered.

"What did I tell you about the magnetic boots?" Ron snapped.

"After everything we did for this data, I couldn't let it just float away…" Yori said, holding her chin high.

"What did I tell you about the magnetic boots?" He growled again.

"The data…" Yori started.

"Could have been recovered another, safer way," Ron snapped, "What did I tell you about magnetic boots? ANSWER THE QUESTION, COMMANDO!"

"Do not turn off the magnetic boots," Yori replied, looking straight ahead.

"And did you follow those simple instructions?" Ron paced.

"I did what I…"

"Yes or no,"

"No, Sir…"

"Listen to me this time," Ron growled, "I do not want to send a message to Matriarch Corana telling her that her daughter died because she was stupid. When I give you an order, I expect it to be followed. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Yori replied.

"Do you understand me?" Ron asked, his voice slightly softer but still hard as steel.

"I understand completely, Sir," Yori replied.

"Good, Captain Possible will come up with a proper punishment; this won't go on your record," Ron stated. "Go get some rest, and other than that last hiccup, you did well, Commando."

"Thank you, Sir!" Yori said, saluting and then walking from the airlock.

"Don't go easy on her, KP," Ron breathed, turning to the redhead.

"Says the Commander who said he wasn't putting it on her record," Kim gave a small smile. "She did save us a lot of time and effort; plus, we'd be hypocrites for calling her on that after some of the crap we'd done back when we were teens."

"Why do you think I went easy on her?" Ron smiled slightly. "And… that thing we were going to continue… might postpone it a little longer, I'm sore as hell."

"I'll give you a massage and wash your back in a hot shower," Kim said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the ship.

"Sounds good," Ron said rubbing his eyes.

"By the way, twenty-four-hour engineering duty with Adams for Yori," Kim said as they walked.

"Engineering duty with Chief Adams?" Ron glanced to her. "You're evil…" she smiled brightly.

**KPME**

The _Middleton_ came to rest at the dock at the Citadel, and the crew filed out, many excited for a whole day of shore leave. "We'll have plenty of time to enjoy the Citadel's Bueno Nacho after we make our report to Councilor Anderson," Kim said, smiling at her excited XO.

"Where's Yori," Felix said wheeling toward the docking arm.

"She won't be having Leave," Kim said with a slight smile, "She's helping Engineer Adams clean up the heat sinks."

"Ew…" Felix winced. "Permission to keep her company down below? You know… in case she needs help or something…" he said, adverting his eyes.

"Normally, I'd say no…" Kim said, blinking, "But since most of the crew will be off the ship, safety first… and it is your leave time." She said with a shrug.

After Felix wheeled back through the ship, Ron grinned, "It's the loooove boat…"

"They're friends," Kim shrugged.

"Whatever you say, KP," Ron chuckled.

"Well, well, well, look who got ranks," a wheezing voice spoke, and Kim and Ron turned to see a familiar pink-and-blue Volus.

"Rufus!" Ron beamed, moving briskly to his old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you two, actually," Rufus nodded, "Grandma wanted to see you guys."

"Grandma?" Ron looked toward the elevator as Master Sensei walked out.

"Hello, Young One," Sensei smiled, laughing when Ron pulled her into a hug. "My, have you grown! You were but a small boy when I saw you last…"

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit like I've wanted," Ron said, before the old lady turned toward Kim.

"And you, you have grown into a beautiful young woman; your parents must be proud. I know I am, Kimberly."

"Thank you, Grandma Hana," Kim smiled, before hugging her as well, "It's great to see you."

"Hello, Kim," Kim's eyes widened and her body tensed when she heard a familiar voice behind Hana. "Amy?"

"Greetings, _Captain_ Possible," Amara smiled at Kim. "I knew you'd make it to that rank in record time."

"Amara… it's been, what? five… six years?" Kim asked, smiling brightly. "Amara, this is Ron Stoppable, my best friend and XO. Ron, this is my old friend Amara P'Quar. She's an Asari Commando I worked with shortly after you were assigned away from me…"

"Kim spoke of you often and in high favor," Amara took Ron's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. P'Quar," Ron replied with a kind smile before he caught sight of the young child at Amara's legs. "And who is this?"

"This… this is my daughter, Hannah," Amara introduced, awkwardly avoiding Kim's oblivious eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Hannah," Kim said as Ron stood back up at her side, about to say something to the young Asari as well.

"Hannah," Amara spoke up before Ron could say anything, "This is Kim Possible… your father." Amara said as Hannah looked up at Kim with dark green eyes.

"What?" Kim breathed as Ron's jaw went slack.

"Kim… this is your daughter…" Amara replied softly. Kim answered by rolling her eyes back into her head and collapsing in Ron's arms.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N I know, evil cliffhanger… those who know about Mass Effect will understand how this worked out… those who do not want to wait till the next chap, Google 'Mass Effect Asari' to learn the 'science' behind it. How about the new Master Sensei and Rufus? Thoughts? More to come! Read and Review!**


End file.
